


Virgil’s braces.

by 0_ParallexUniverseHun_0



Category: sandersides
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Side, Angst, Anxiety, Creativity, Logic, M/M, Sandersides - Freeform, moralitiy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_ParallexUniverseHun_0/pseuds/0_ParallexUniverseHun_0
Summary: Virgil is going through puberty and braces still, being the youngest of the four, he never was really able to express his emotions without someone already knowing the feeling. His feelings for Roman are growing stronger and stronger.Will he ever be helped?
Relationships: Logicality, Princeit, anxiceit, princxiety - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Movie night.

Virgil was sitting down on the empty couch inside the main room. His ‘cute’ little braces were making it hard for him to breathe, he absolutely hated them. Roman, who despised him, also made fun of them, mainly because he was the last one to have the braces appear. Here’s the thing, whenever Thomas has any type of appliance, Virgil gets the change last. Everyone else had their’s removed, but since Virgil’s mindset is the youngest, he’s the last one to get them. Patton tries to cheer him up, but no matter what, Virgil just soaks, always brooding to himself. 

He was about to stand up and just walk to his dark room, but Patton suddenly appeared, “Hey Kiddo! Whicha doing?” He smiled. Patton was the one to always tell dad jokes, puns, anything funny. His smiles were always so introducing, Virgil would be lying if he said that Patton’s smiles didn’t make him happier a little. “Heya Patt, I was... just about to go to my room,”

“Awh! Well, don’t let me keep you from doing that! I was about to just put in a movie, want to join me?” He put his hands on his hips, not in a sassy way though, in a friendly way. Like, imagine someone wanted you to become healthier, they don’t tell you directly with words but with their body language. That’s what Patton does to cheer up Virgil, or to direct him into a better path or decision. Virgil nodded, “alright Patt... I’ll join you I guess,” He rested his hand on his cheek, “are the others joining..?” He mumbled. Patton nodded in a instant, “Yuppers! It’s a family movie!” He giggled. 

Just as Patton says that, Roman came over towards the couch and directly sat down next to Virgil, yawning almost, “Pattonnn... put in the movie already! A prince cannot be patient...” He smirked, crossing both his arms and legs, one over the other. Virgil always noticed Roman’s body language as well, he wasn’t like Patton but instead, a little different in comforting mechanisms. Roman stared at Virgil’s stares, “What is it, Jason Dean?”

“Nothing-... wait, Jason Dean?”

Roman gave a dramatic sigh, “Gosh! You never understand my insults, now do you?” Roman grunted, looking away from Virgil. Now it was clear, Roman was an idiot with no sense of humor. But, Virgil knew that was not all of it, at least, he hopes it wasn’t all of it. Virgil rolled his eyes, looking away from the egoist, “whatever, princey...“, in a instant, Roman glared at Virgil, “whatever... anxiety...” He hissed, “What was that, prince? I don’t understand stupidity...”

“That’s it!” 

Roman stood up from the couch, grabbing his sword from his sleeve, “begone evil monster!” He shouted, slashing the sword at Virgil but missed. Virgil quickly ran out of Roman’s range, “What the hell is your problem?” He shouted back, huffing heavily. “What’s my problem? Clearly, it’s you! You.. you metal mouth!” Roman scoffed. Patton quickly ran to the two, “Enough! This isn’t how you treat each other!” He screamed, which startled Virgil. He covered his ears, trying to block out the shouts Patton and Roman were trading. Logan eventually entered the room due with being distracted from his daily reading, “Morality! Creativity! Shut it, you both. Clearly all of this negative verbal talking isn’t helping either of you, just look at Anxiety.” Logan snapped, making the room go silent. That was probably the longest sentence they’ve heard from Logan in months, since he’s been so busy reading and reading. 

Patton eyed over to Virgil, realizing he was shaking. He rushed over to him, comforting him quickly, “Oh my gosh, kiddo... I’m sorry for not seeing you minutes ago!” He sounded so concern, “C’mon, let’s go to your room...” Patton whispered, “N-No... I’m okay, dad.” Virgil replied. He looked up to the three positive sides, “Let’s just... have our family over night alright?” Virgil gave a faint grin, he then bit his lip a little due with nervousness, accidentally cutting his lip a little. “V-Virgie! Your poor lip...” Patton gave a frown, grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket and trying to clean up Virgil’s lips. Yeah, it hurt like hell. But Virgil couldn’t reveal that to the three, he didn’t want to seem like a weakling. He was the youngest after all, the least he could prove is his strength. “Patt... it’s okay, heh.. it’s just a scratch..” Virgil whispered, “leave it alone, please...”

“Fine...” Patton gave a soft sigh, putting away his dirty handkerchief. He stepped away from Virgil, looking back at the other two with an approving smile, “Well! It is movie night, so let’s get it started...” Patton chuckled. He grabbed Virgil’s hand and then walked over to the couch, plopping down. Virgil sat next to Patton, which made him in the middle of the couch. Logan decided to sit next to Patton, as for Roman, well, he sat next to Virgil. Virgil’s face became red in a instant, even if Roman did just try to murder him, he still liked him. He didn’t even know why, he wanted to know why so he could leave this feeling to rest. He sighed, noticing Patton started the movie with the TV remote. Virgil just leaned back into the couch, realizing Patton picked ‘The Little Mermaid’. Yay. 

A movie about how a girl saved a boy, their love forbidden, the girl trying to make everyone else realize that the boy isn’t just bad. Turns out, everyone accepted them afterwards because the boy had proved himself. But, in between all of that is negativity, chaos. The girl wanting herself to be different, just for the boy. She couldn’t prove herself to him, so she must change herself. Is that what Virgil has to do? Does he have to change himself, let Roman prove that he can be a hero towards him, and then, they fall in love? Is that what love is about? Changing yourself into something you aren’t. Virgil hated love, and everything about it made him want to throw up, but, Roman made him want to feel alive. Is that love? Had he just discover what love is? No. Impossible. Virgil knew that discovering your first crush isn’t love, it’ll always be the first heartbreak. 

So why did Virgil think that confessing his feelings would be for the best? He must be insane, he knew he was just insane thinking about Roman. Loving Roman, anything about Roman is just... insane. He’s creativity, you’re anxiety. Just take ‘The Fox and The Hound’, he thought, one day your friendship will be spilt due with society’s categories that places you into something everyone else is not. That is how the relationship will work, he knows it. So, why does he still want to confess? Maybe there was a rational reason, there’s got to be... 

“This is my favorite part!” Roman suddenly shouted, snapping Virgil back into reality. He made whistle noises while breathing due with his braces, causing a slight distraction. Roman groaned, “Breathe with your noseeee...”. “I-I can’t help it, I’m sorry...” Virgil said in a annoyed tone. He crossed his arms, closing his eyelids. He wanted the movie to be over so he could just go back to his room and brood by himself. He suddenly felt a hand on his thigh, opening his eyelids in a instant, “Huh...” Virgil whispered, looking over at Roman who was focused on the movie so much that Roman himself didn’t realize that he was touching Virgil. His blushing increased dramatically, “Roman? Could you p-“, “Shut it emo!” Roman said loudly, smiling loudly as he started to sing along to Arial. 

“FLUNDER!” Screamed Patton, as Logan surprisingly wrapped his arm around Patton. Wait, Logan is touching someone? Without going crazy about it? When did... Virgil was completely surprised, but then a instant wave of pain came from his thigh as Roman squeezed it hard, “R-Roman!” Virgil shouted, pushing Roman’s hand off, “OMG What!” Roman stared at Virgil, “Could you quiet down for the love of Disney?” He growled. “I”m sorry but you were-“, “Can-it point dexter!”

“Wouldn’t that be an insult for l-“, “I said CAN-IT!” 

Virgil quickly shut his mouth. He bit his cheek, looking down at his shoes while the music was blaring too loudly for his ears. Wait, why is the movie so loud? Virgil clenched onto his ears, bitting down on his cheek harder. The TV was starting to scream in his head as he started to panic, was he having an anxiety attack? But from what? He started to hyperventilate, his head was spinning in circles, he clenched his eyelids closed and before he knew it, everything was black. And he couldn’t seem to be able to hear anything, not even a single sound, except for his name which was constantly being repeated. It was just as loud as the television, and he couldn’t bare to hear it any longer. He knew he had to get out of this mess somehow, he just didn’t know how. did Roman cause the attack? Did something else made it happen? Virgil couldn’t even comprehend. It was as if he was having an attack inside an attack, if that’s even possible. He wish Logan was here to tell him it wasn’t ‘even remotely possible’ like he usually says. But, he isn’t here. No one else, even himself. 

Where is he? No, not like where is this place... but himself, he couldn’t find himself. His hands were invisible, the only thing he was able to do is panic and think. Was he suppose to think his way out of this? Maybe. Think Virgil, think? What would Logan do? What would he do... Virgil couldn’t answer that himself, after all, Logan had no real feelings, and the last thing that would happen to Logan is an anxiety attack unless Virgil himself somehow caused it. That’s it! Did he himself cause this attack? Is he strong enough to do that? He can barely hold himself together, let alone control his actual powers. Maybe it was him after all, maybe there was no Roman, Logan, Patton, or anyone to do this. Heck, maybe Virgil is causing himself to think that he is just in a pitfall of darkness and emptiness. Is this his mind perhaps? Full of emptiness, anxiety, no returning back to the real world? He himself couldn’t answer, he needed to figure out a way to get out. But before he could, he heard a voice, 

“Virge? You alright...? Wake up..!” It was Patton.


	2. Realization

Virgil’s vision was fuzzy, disorientated. He could barely see anything besides the faint silhouette of Patton’s figure, how it was shaking almost. Was this one of his anxiety attacks? He still couldn’t answer that. He groaned a little, moving his shaky hands to his eyes and rubbing them, “Patton...” Virgil whispered faintly as he coughed a little. His mouth felt dry, his eyes were too. He wanted water badly, but the words weren’t coming out for some reason, “Virge...?” Patton’s voice filled his eardrums, the sweet sound of his voice made Virgil himself instantly relaxed. It always had that tint of honey in it, as he could say he supposes. Whenever Patton would to hum to him in a very nerve-wrecking situation, Virgil would just ease in a very quick manner that he wish he knew how to do on himself whenever he was alone in his room... or anywhere for that matter. His vision started to eventually clear up and he started to feel his eyes sting harder, as if all the negative feelings just hit him in a second all at once. His hatred to Roman but the undying love he won’t ever confess to him suddenly hit him, the feeling of ignorance from Logan just radiates from him twentyfour-seven, Patton, his need to prove himself in little silly manners just to bring himself to the fact that he can show he is brave enough to everyone. Patton lies. Roman hates, and Logan just doesn’t understand. this is what hits virgil suddenly, the realization that he isn’t the only one with issues. 

He sits there, tears falling down his cheeks to the point they felt like rivers. his mind had given up on him, his heart as well. Virgil, after all, isn’t the only one with issues, and he has been ignoring that for a long time up until now. he’s been an awful friend to all of them, he thought, not giving them any support, bringing all the attention towards him. And he thought Roman was dramatic? Logan was selfish? No. Virgil was all of that, and now he had just realized it too. He sat up slowly, rubbing his forehead, “Patton... I’m... okay, just... must of had some sort of thing-?” He mumbled, as Patton quickly hugged him. Virgil almost winced at it as he sighed gently, wrapping his arms around Patton as well. “Oh, virge... I was so worried about you! You were unresponsive for an entire hour...!” He cried into Virgil’s shoulder like he was sobbing. He clenched onto him, breathing heavily as if he was drowning. Drowning, Virgil thought. Was he drowning in some sort of way? Maybe it wasn’t a panic attack at all, maybe he was drowning of depression, or anxiety. Maybe truth. Patton removed himself from virgil, sniffing a lot while rubbing his eyes from his sleeves. “I missed you... the uhm..” Patton chuckled, “the movie ended while you were gone... Roman and Logan went to bed as well, so it’s just me and you...” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, kiddo..” Patton scratched the back of his neck, “At least, I think so...? Ah, it doesn’t matter! You’re here now, and I’m so, so, so happy!” He giggled loudly, smiling his big smile that he always give Virgil to comfort him. “Okay, Patt..” virgil whispered while he decided to stand up from the couch. He cleared his throat a little roughly, “Patt, I know I just woke up from a little nap... but, I want to go back to sleep, is that alright?” He narrowed his eyelids in a kind but tired way. Patton felt concerned for Virgil, wanting to question him about it but sleep is sleep. “Wait, virgil... one more thing,” Patton suddenly blurted out, “Why did... Roman attack you? Do you know why?”

Virgil shrugged a shoulder, “uhm... I think... he’s just a drama prince, haha,” Virgil uncomfortably laughed. In all honesty, he just didn’t want to worry about Patton having to worry about him anymore than he needs to. He was anxious about it as well, of course, there’s no surprise there. “Okay, kiddo... just, tell me if it happens again, alright? Don’t want you two fighting all the Time in front of... well, Thomas!” Patton chuckled quietly to himself mainly. He always loved making cute little dark jokes just for virgil in particular, it made him proud of Patton and well... happy. Virgil nodded in response as he started to head to his room, “night Patton,” He whispered with a soft smile, entering inside his dark and eerie room like he always does. Virgil closed his door behind him, locking it as well. He turned around on his heels, and suddenly gasped in a freight, “D-Deceit?” He choked. 

“Hello, Virgil... nice seeing you again so soon, I assume you’re thinking the same thing, hm?” He chuckled, moving his hand on his own cheek while his eyelids were narrowed. His head were tilted as he crossed his right leg over the left one, since he was sitting on the edge of Virgil’s bed, “scared, are we?”, “I’m not scared,” Virgil replies in a instant, “Well, actually, I am terrified by your hideous looks...” He spat, keeping his back against the door, ready to leave in any second. But, he soon realized that there was no escape from Deceit himself. It was a flight or fight response now, “My, my Virgil... you have never changed your immature self, now have you...” Deceit whispered, standing up now as he slowly took small steps towards Virgil, “Mind telling me what you have in stored with expressing your ugly feelings to Roman soon? Or shall I do it for you, in a dishonest way?”, virgil hissed at Deceit, stepping forward and pushing him ever so slightly. He was weak, he knew that for a fact. “Shut it Deceit! You aren’t going to say anything to Roman, you’re just trying to push my buttons like you always do..!” Virgil shouted back at deceit, spitting some spit at him in the process. Deceit gasped in a offended way, having his hands in front of his chest, “Oh my! Virgil... you’re so rude to your master, now aren’t you?” He hummed at the end, cooing slightly. Virgil cringed at deceit’s words, along with his voice altogether. He never really enjoyed Deceit’s present, maybe when they were younger and he wasn’t such a jackass. But, people end up changing Virgil knew that the most than anyone else in the group. He clenched his hands into fists, preparing to what Deceit will say or do next... and only god knows what will happen next. 

“Virgil... you must be welcomed back in the Dark Sides, we can sense you’re not happy whatsoever in this new home of yours... you know you can always call me in a split second, and there... your life changes in a flash..” He purred as he laughed in a hysterical way. “I’ll let you process that information, shall? I better get going... these nightmares don’t work by themselves...”

And deceit was gone, leaving a small pile of dust in a circle from where he vanished, and now, the one thing Virgil has realized the most in his entire life... is that he has made a huge mistake. An extremely huge mistake that he will never be able to return in his ever foreseeing life.


End file.
